differences
by jade isabelle
Summary: "Kurt, I need to talk to you," he says, his voice barely more than a whisper and cracking on the last syllable. -blaine mpreg.


**Warning: This story contains mpreg.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

The apartment building is worn down but that doesn't bother them. What bothers them is that nothing feels new, nothing feels right. The paint colors they'd chosen. Their furniture. Their photographs and bed sheets.

It's been eight months since the wedding, seven months since they moved in. Four and a half years since they met.

They were having trouble adjusting and it didn't help that their neighbors weren't the most friendly towards them. They'd never been outright rude, but both Kurt and Blaine knew that having gay neighbors who had particularly loud sex was not something they enjoyed.

/-/

Leaves are falling and the ground is damp but the air is cool and the weather reports are calling for snow any day now.

/-/

Kurt can see that the bathroom light is on even as he steps into their first floor apartment. He can hear Blaine fumbling with something—

"Shit," Blaine whispers. "No, no, no," he pleads frantically.

Kurt stops, steps from the bathroom door, heart racing. "Blaine?" he calls.

Blaine freezes. "Kurt?"

Kurt can hear the panic in Blaine's voice and shuffling feet.

There is silence for a moment in which both boy hardly dares to breathe.

Kurt backs away from the door slowly and closes his eyes.

Blaine sinks against the bathroom door, feet sliding out in front of him. "Kurt, I need to talk to you," he says, his voice barely more than a whisper and cracking on the last syllable.

Kurt breathes in deeply, sitting down against the bathroom door, feet sprawled out in front of him, mirroring his husband's position on the other side of the door. "I'm right here, babe."

Blaine takes in a shaky breath. "Kurt, I'm pregnant. Fucking pregnant," he says, letting his head fall against the bathroom door, maybe more forcefully than he'd intended.

Kurt feels everything stop, and his entire body seems to go numb.

"I was...going to go see a doctor...to be sure before I said anything," he says and Kurt feels his heart breaking as Blaine continues. "I just...I didn't want to worry you," he says desperately.

Kurt opens his mouth and then closes it. He doesn't quite know what to say. "Blaine, can we talk about this face-to-face?" Kurt asks, swallowing down his fear to the best of his ability.

He hears Blaine take a shuddering breath. Kurt stands, leaning heavily against the door. Without it, he's not sure he would be standing. "Love, you can talk to me. I'm not judging you. You can trust me. We'll figure this out, I promise," he says with as much confidence as he can muster.

Blaine sniffles loudly. "I just...I don't know what to do, Kurt. I can't do this."

"Babe, come out here. I want to talk to you. I don't think this is something we can do from different rooms. It—doesn't feel right."

Kurt hears as the bathroom door unlocks and Blaine walks out slowly, silently wiping tears from his cheeks. Kurt's hands shake slightly as he grabs a handful of tissues from the table next to the couch and then takes a seat next to his husband.

Kurt watches Blaine carefully before looking away, hoping he would find the right words.

"First," he starts after a minute, "I want you to know that we're going to figure this out. We're going to be okay. Take my hand for a second, okay? Take a deep breath."

Blaine closes his eyes, inhaling deeply and squeezing Kurt's hand like his life depended on it. His eyes flutter open seconds later.

Kurt purses his lips as Blaine composes himself further. "We knew...it could happen."

Blaine nods slowly, like his head and thoughts are weighing him down. "I just never thought it would become a problem. The doctor told me when I found out that...even with the gene—" he shudders involuntarily— "it was still rare. This wasn't supposed to happen," he whispers, shaking his head desperately, like that was all it would take for the problem to disappear.

He's crying again, Kurt notices, but Blaine ignores it, refusing to wipe the tears staining his own face. "It was supposed to just be you and me and all the time in the world."

Kurt laughs weakly. "Babe, just because we're having a baby doesn't mean it won't be you and me for the rest of our lives, you know?"

Blaine nods heavily. "But what are we going to do with a baby?" He asks hesitantly, fearfully.

Kurt stares intently at his husband. "You don't—you don't want a baby, do you?"

Blaine breathes out deeply, like he's relieved that the question came up because he was too afraid to bring it up himself. "I have no idea," he says shakily. "Not like this, anyway. I always thought that when we were ready...we would adopt or maybe use a surrogate. I don't know, Kurt. It was just supposed to be different."

Kurt looks at him sadly. "Different isn't always a bad thing, is it?"

Blaine closes his eyes like he's preparing his next words. "I...love you, Kurt. I love you. But we're... we're not ready for this," he says, shaking his head. "We're not ready to have a baby. _I'm_ not ready," he whispers.

"No one is," comes the response. "but just because we weren't expecting this," Kurt says motioning towards Blaine's still-flat stomach— "that doesn't mean we aren't going to be ready when the time comes. We'll get there," he says squeezing Blaine's hand again. "We'll get there."

Blaine nods. He just wants the conversation to be over. "Okay," he whispers.

/-/

He looks at each of the sonograms in turn.

"We should frame them," Kurt says, hooking his arm around Blaine's. Kurt watches as a small smile appears on Blaine's lips and he nods without a word.

He hasn't spoken much since they found out and Kurt can't quite figure out why.

"You're happy, aren't you babe?" Kurt asks as they continue their walk up to their apartment.

"Of course," comes the reply. Blaine leans over, kissing his husband chastely on the cheek. "Of course."

But when the light turns off at night, he dreams of what he would say if he told Kurt the truth.

**This was not the ending I'd originally intended, but when I got into it, this was the result. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks guys :)**


End file.
